75th Hunger Games
by HoNLenobia
Summary: Prim is in the arena. Katniss her mentor. After Prim got hurt she is about to die. Katniss decided something which could cause the death of many people around the districts. But Katniss is sure about this.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction. Please don't judge me for mistakes English isn't my native language. I hope you like the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games it belongs to Suzanne Collins!**_

"She will die if I don't do anything against it!" I scream.

Peeta looks at me like I punched him in the face. "I know Katniss but you can't do anything against it. She is in the arena and we are here in the capitol in a warm room with good food. Watching the Hunger Games trying to find sponsors for our candidates!"

I look at him. "She is my sister. My only sister" I say.

Peeta nods. "I know Katniss but there is nothing you can do to help Prim. The only thing is looking for sponsors"

"She is injured! She needs my help" I say nearly crying. Peeta just can't understand what I mean. Sure he can't it isn't his brother, it is about my sister. Prim.

"Katniss calm down! This isn't helpful." Peeta says.

"I'm going to find this arena and if it is the last I do!" I scream and go away. I can't see Peeta now. I know he will try to stop me. But this is fixed now. I'm going to help my sister. I will find this arena. It couldn't be that difficult.

Peeta comes. "Katniss. Stop it immediately"

"You don't need to help me. I can do it myself" I say.

"Me and you, we will just sit down for a while and wait. In about an hour everything will be fine again" Peeta says calmly.

I can't stay that calm. "In about an hour she will be dead!" I remind him.

Peeta shakes his head. He doesn't say a word. I know why. He doesn't know what to say. I understand what he means but he also needs to understand me. I just want to rescue my sister.

Last year after we won the Hunger Games it was a challenge in about 8 months. The districts wanted to fight against the capitol and president snow told me he will kill everybody I love if I can't manage it that everybody calm down again. They all thought that I did the thing with the berries to show the capitol what my opinion about them is. The truth is…I don't even know what the truth is. But Peeta and me, we played the perfect love story for the people. We are engaged now. And everything was okay in the moment. I know that if I find this arena and I rescue my sister this will cause the next problems with the capitol. I know what this means. It means that not only my family and friends are in trouble. All districts are in trouble if I cause them. But I can't help myself. I need to find Prim. I need to help her no matter what it means for whom. I decide to call my mum. I need to hear her voice. I promised her that I will do everything I can for Prim. No she needs me. And I also want to talk to Gale.

I leave Peeta alone in the room. I take my mobile phone and call my mum.

"Katniss? Is it you?" my mother answers the phone.

"Hi Mum." I say

"How are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine. As fine as I can be when I see Prim like that" I say.

My mum sighs. "She will die Katniss" My mum says quietly.

"No Mum. She won't! I'm going to find her. And I will rescue her. But before I can go and look for the arena. I need to talk to Gale." I tell her.

"Gale doesn't want to talk to you" She reminds me. I know he hates me after everything with Peeta and me happened. Especially since I really fell in love with Peeta.

"I know Mum. But please tell him that it is very important" I say.

"Ok. I'm going to talk to him but I can't promise anything" my Mum says.

"Thank you Mum" I say. I hope for the best. If I can talk to Gale everything would be easier.

"Gale is here at the moment. Let me talk to him. Stay in line for a moment" My mum says and I do what she asked me to.

Suddenly I hear a new voice on the receiver.

"I hope for you that it is really important" Gale says.

"It is! I'm planning to find the arena. I will rescue Prim. But I can't do this if you don't promise me something" I tell him.

"What should I promise you?" Gale asks carefully.

"Promise me to take your family and my Mum and care about them. Try to hide them form other people. I don't know if president snow will send somebody to kill them but I'm sure he will do anything to them." I say.

"Okay. I'm protecting your Mum and my family. Goodbye Katniss. And good Luck" He says then he hang up. Now it's about me to help Prim.

I go out of my bedroom. Peeta stands before my bedroom door. "Katniss I have heard what you said. I think this is not a good idea."

"Maybe you are right but I don't have time to think about it. Look Peeta I need your help. Will you help me please?" I ask.

Peeta looks at me. "What should I do?"

"Try to act like I'm here with you as long as possible. Try to act like everything is normal. I need you to be calm" I say.

Peeta nods. "But who will help you in the arena?" He asks.

"Nobody. I do it myself. I'm trying to hide as well as possible. I promise" I say.

Peeta takes my hand. He kisses me softly on the lips. "Please be careful. And come back Katniss. I need you"

So now I'm going to try to trick the capitol. Wish me luck!

_**First chapter done. Let me know if you like it ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm our flat in the capitol. I still have a day. Tomorrow I'm going to look for the area. Right now I watch TV. Peetas first interview without me. We decided to begin with our show today. So that I can see how he does it. I'm sure he will be good but you never know. Even Haymitch doesn't know anything about my plan right know. We decided not to tell him about anything before I started my journey. So he also believes what everybody believes. He believes what Peeta told him. What Peeta tells Panem now.

I listen to the interview he makes now. Caesar Flickerman tells Peeta to join him on the stage. Peeta appears on the stage.

"Hello Caesar." I hear him say.

"Hello Peeta. You are alone here. What is wrong with Katniss? We heart before that she is not going to come. Is everything okay with her?" Caesar asks.

Peeta swallows. "I'm very sad but I need to tell you that Katniss is ill. She caught a bad influence. I don't when she will be okay again."

"Oh my god. What happened?" Caesar asks.

Peeta does a good job. He is a perfect actor.

"We were at our flat yesterday evening and Katniss didn't feel well. So we took her temperature and it was higher than we all can think about it. She is now at the flat and Haymitch is looking after her." He tells the people. I know that everybody will be sad now. But this is necessary.

Oh shit! Peeta said Haymitch is looking after me. Haymitch does not even now about our plan. In about one minute a drunken Haymitch will come in. And he will be yelling at me. Firstly for not telling him about this and secondly about my silly plan. I listen to Peetas voice and wait. I count the minutes as suddenly the door opened.

"Pour ill Katniss. I hope you get well soon" Haymitch says as he comes in.

He is not drunk, a thing which confuses me. "I'm so sorry Haymitch. I wanted to talk to you. And I still want to but not now. It needs some time…" I say.

"So you wanted to talk to me? I think now is the best time to tell me what the hell Peeta is talking about on the TV in the moment?" Haymitch says and sit down at the bottom of my bed.

"Listen Prim is hurt badly. I don't know how long she can survive. I need to find the area. I need to help my little sister." I say. I watch Haymitch face carefully. First he looks confused, then he looks angry and finally he starts laughing.

"This was the best joke I've ever heard." He says laughing.

"Stop laughing Haymitch! I meant exactly what I said. I'm going to find this area. And Peeta is trying to hide that I'm not here anymore. He tells everybody that I'm very ill. So they don't want an interview with me and they don't care if they don't see me on the TV" I tell him.

Haymitch stops laughing. "You are absolutely sure about this? You want to try to find the area and rescue your sister?"

"Yes I want to" I say.

"You know how dangerous this is? For you, for Peeta and for your Family at home. What if they want you mother to come here to help you?" Haymitch asks me. I didn't even think about this before. But he is right. What if they call my mum that she should help me here? I'm sure Peeta can manage it that my Mum will do everything right.

"Peeta can manage this. If they really want my mother to come here Peeta will manage it" I tell Haymitch.

"Peeta will manage it. Sure Peeta will do everything for you. But don't you think it is selfish to risk his life just because you want to rescue your sister? You shouldn't have told him about all this" Haymitch says. I'm selfish. He is right again. Yes I'm selfish. I didn't think about what happens to Peeta if they find out what I did. They will kill him. Him and his family. And also Gale and his family. My mother. Haymitch maybe even Effie.

What did I do? I'm such a selfish person.

"Haymitch it is too late now. Peeta told whole Panem that I'm very ill. They believe him I can't just get well again. And you know I can't just let my sister die. I promised my mother I will bring her back home.

Haymitch nods. "Yes now it is too late. Poor Peeta he risks everything for you. And you don't even love him" Haymitch says.

I don't say anything. I don't know what I can say now. I'm a selfish bitch. Not in love with a boy but I take advantage of him. He is blind of love and I just do all those cruel things to him.

"I'm going to help you Katniss." Haymitch suddenly says.

I believe I'm dreaming. "What did you say?"

"I say I'm going to help you. Me and Peeta we will make the perfect show. Nobody will doubt that you are ill." Haymitch says.

I hug him. I never hugged him before but I now I have a feeling that I need to hug him. "Oh Haymitch. Thank you. Thank you so much"

"I'm such a silly man. Helping the selfish little girl" He says smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I look at Peeta this evening. He brings me a backpack. "This should be everything you need." Peeta says as he gives me the backpack.

"You are amazing, you know that?" I ask.

"Yes I do" Peeta says smiling. But I know he isn't happy. He is afraid of the future. Nobody knows if I will come back. Nobody knows what is going to happen with us and our family and to the people in the other districts if they find out that I'm on my way to the area.

"I hope that you can rescue your sister" Peeta says after a while.

"I hope so too but I don't think I have a chance." I say sadly.

"Why? You have been so sure about this before" Peeta says.

This was an awkward moment. I didn't want to tell Peeta about my doubts. But I have them. I have them in my mind since I decided to do this. He and Haymitch will pretend that I'm ill and in the bedroom. They have each other but I don't have anyone who helps me. So actually the chance that I can do this is not very big.

"Are you afraid girl on fire?" Haymitch asks as he comes in.

I want to say no. I really want to but this would be a lie and I'm not a very good liar. "Yes I am"

"Why?" Haymitch asks.

Really? He really asks why? Isn't this obvious? "You have Peeta and Peeta has you but I'm alone." I say.

"You have us but just not with you" Haymitch answers.

"But although that you are not alone" A voice says and Cinna appeared.

"Cinna what are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"I come and show you your army." Cinna answers.

"Cinna the capitol is your home. You can't help me. You will be thrown out or killed. And I hurt enough people" I say.

"Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire I won't let you down." Cinna answers. Then he adds: "And with a whole army the capitol is helpless. They don't know that you have a whole army. They don't know that Peeta and Haymitch are lying."

I smile. Those are my friends. My real friends. They risk their lives to help me rescuing my sister.

"Oh Cinna thank you! Thank you so much!" I say.

"Okay your army consists of me, Effie, Portia, Finnick, Enobaria, Chaff, Johanna Mason, Seeder and Brutus. " Cinna says.

"The old winners of the hunger games? Why should they help me?" I ask.

"Because I asked them to" Haymitch says.

"Why did you do this?" I ask.

"Hell Katniss you can't do this all alone so I called Finnick and he promised to come with some of his old friends. And here they are. And everybody wants to help you. They want to protect you. " Haymitch says.

"And we want to kick the capitols ass" Johanna adds.

"You are so amazing. I think we are a team now" I say.

"Indeed!" Finnick answers.

I smile. "Okay tomorrow we are going to start our tour. We should sleep because we really need to be fit." I say and the people split. Everybody goes into another room. I go into my room too. But I can't sleep without talking to Peeta. I go out of the bed room and look for him. As I see that he is not in his bedroom I know where he is.

I go onto the roof. "Peeta?" I ask.

"Katniss what are you doing here? You should be in your bed" Peeta answers.

"So you should" I say. "I want to talk to you before I go to bed. Before I will leave you and I don't want to talk to you with so much audience." I say.

"You mean without your army?" He asks.

I nod. "Yes indeed. Peeta I know we had a difficult start. And we played a love story for the capitol. But believe me what I'm about to say is absolutely true. It comes out of my heart." I say. I don't know how to continue.

"Okay Katniss. Tell me whatever you want to" Peeta says.

"I love you. I really do love you. This isn't a simple role play anymore. Not for me Peeta. I love you and I don't regret that we are engaged." I say and I get red. This is awkward again. One day before I risk the life of us all I tell Peeta that I love him. If I love him that much why do I risk his life?

"Katniss…you…you should have told me before. Maybe tomorrow is our last day before you or I get killed." Peeta says and gives me a kiss on my lips.

I can't breathe for a moment. I destroy his life again. Not only that I play with his and my life I also tell him that I love him although I'm very sure that I will die. If he survives all this shit his life would never be the same again. Not after I told him that I love him.

"I love you too Katniss. I love you too. And I believe in you. You can do this. You will rescue your sister and then we will come back home and enjoy our life. We will marry but not only for the capitol. Especially for us." Peeta says.

A tear drops down my cheek. "I'm so sorry Peeta but I don't believe that I will come back. But now listen carefully. I want you to be happy. If I die in this mission I want you to marry a beautiful lady you should get many many children. And just forget about me. Remember me just as the girl on fire." I say.

"I will never love anyone else" Peeta says.

Oh what did I do?


End file.
